HARPY: THE BEGGINING
by stormcrow highmoon
Summary: INTRO:NEW CHARACTER
1. Default Chapter

X-MEN R

BASED ON MOVIE VERSION

HARPY: THE BEGINNING

CHAPTER ONE: OUT OF THE BLIZZARD COMES--HARPY!

  
  


It was nine O'clock on a cold November evening at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Students,

the home of the X-MEN. A severe blizzard isolated the school from all outside contact.

The four people who made up the X-MEN, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe and Logan were in the huge common room of the school along with Professor Charles Xavier.

Professor X as he was known, was the founder and head of the school. The place was actually a school and a haven for mutants. The students were young mutants who were being taught how to control their powers. Prfessor X was himself the most powerful mutant telepath in existence.

Jean Grey was a telekinetic with telepathic powers. Scott Summers, A.K.A. Cyclops, could shoot destructive red energy from his eyes that he controlled with a ruby lensed visor. Ororo also called Storm could control weather, and Logan, Wolverine, hyper-regenerative healing, bones laced with adamantium and adamantium claws housed in his forearms. These were the X-MEN.

All the students were in their rooms studying, talking or sleeping, so that the five adults had the room to themselves. They were relaxing, not conversing, just enjoying the quiet. The only sound to be heard was the crackling of the logs in the huge fireplace. Then, from the front door, they heard a soft scratching sound. Jean got up.

"I'll go see what that noise is." she said walking towards the door.

"It's probably that little kitten Rogues been sneaking food to." Ororo said.

"Probably." said Jean, then laughing she continued, "She still thinks we don't know about it."

When she opened the door to look out into the night a blast of bone numbing cold and wind driven snow blinded her for a minute. She blinked her eyes to clear them so she could see. Then something soft fell into her arms. Looking down she saw a black mass of feathers that were covered by a reddish-white sticky substance. Looking closer she saw that they were great black wings that were folded around a young girl. She was naked and unconscious. She had long black hair and through half opened eyelids it could be seen that she had soft grey eyes. Her hands and feet where tipped with long razor-sharp talons.

"We need to get her to the infirmary." Jean said. "Logan, can you carry her?"

"Sure thing, red." Logan replied. He came over and gently picked the girl up, being careful of her wings and cradled her in his arms. "Let's go."

A few minutes later they were in the infirmary. Jean told Logan, "Put her on this bed, lay her face down so her wings won't get hurt."

Logan softly put the girl in the bed and then looked at Jean. "What next?" he asked. 

"I need all of you to wait outside while I examine her." She asked.

"We'll be right outside Jean." Said Professor X. "Call us when you know something."

They left and Jean started her examination. She started with the wings.

"What is this stuff?" She asked herself. "It's all over her wings."

She touched it and gave a horrified gasp as she realized the truth.

"Oh My GOD! It's blood and skin! It's HER blood and skin!"

  
  


END CHAPTER ONE.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. HARPY AWAKES

X-MEN R

HARPY: THE BEGINNING

CHAPTER TWO: HARPY AWAKES

  
  


An hour later Jean Grey called the others into the examination room. When they were all settled she began to explain what she had learned about the girl.

"The girl is a mutant. Apparently her mutation manifested itself all at once. That stuff we found on her wings was her blood and skin."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"What it means is that her wings, fully formed, literally ripped their way out of her back. The same with the talons on her hands and feet. The pain must have been unbearable."

"Now what?" asked Logan.

"Now we wait." answered Professor X. "Until she wakes up we've done all we can."

"We should- - -." began Scott.

He was interrupted by a Psychic scream that must have been heard by the entire school.

"HARPY SCARED!!!"

Startled they turned to the girl who was cowering at the head of the bed. Logan, who was the closest to her reached out to calm her. 

"Hey. It's okay. We won't harm you." he said gently.

Panicky, she slashed at him with a taloned hand. Logan jumped back.

"Watch out!!!" yelled Jean." Her talons can rend any substance known to man, including adamantium."

"Jean," said Professor X. "You try, maybe a female will be better."

"Yes Sir." Jean said.

Walking slowly towards the girl and talking soothingly she approached the girl. The girl stopped cowering and looked at jean. Opening her mouth she let out chirps, whistles and trills. Then Jean heard in her head, "No hurt Harpy?"

Jean tried to answer back telepathically but it didn't work. Then she spoke out loud. "No. We won't hurt you."

The girl moved to the foot of the bed and reached out her arms to Jean. Jean took the girl into her arms. The girl chirped and trilled contentedly.

"Harpy happy." The girl spoke into Jean's mind.

"It appears that she has lost the ability to speak normally and gained the power to speak telepathically. Her thinking patterns are slightly different from normal humans. Her mind is more childlike." Jean said.

"What is your name child?" asked Professor X gently.

"Harpy." She said into their minds.

"I guess that's what we'll call her." said Scott.

"There's another thing about her you should know." said Jean. "It's something I picked up."

"What is it, Jean?" asked Scott.

"Well, uh, it's- - -."

"Spit it out red." said Logan.

"Harpy likes girls." Jean told them.

"What?" puzzled Scott.

"Harpy likes GIRLS." Jean said again.

"Oh." said Scott. "OH!! You mean_ _ _?"

"Yes." answered Jean.

"Well that is important indeed. "Commented Professor X. "What are we going to do with her tonight?"

"She'll sleep with me tonight." said Jean. "Sorry Scott. You'll have to sleep somewhere else."

"You can always bunk with me, bub."

"Yeah, right." said Scott. "I'd rather sleep outside in the blizzard."

"Suit yourself." Said Logan.

"Will you be okay Jean?"

"What's the matter Cyclops. Afraid Harpy will hit on your girl?" said Logan, grinning wildly.

"Go to hell, Logan." Scott replied.

"Already been there. It was a lot of fun." smiled Logan.

"I think we should all turn in for the night." Said Professor X.

After saying goodnight to everyone, Jean carried Harpy to her room. Harpy was already asleep. Jean laid her into bed being careful of her wings. Then pulled the quilt up over Harpy so she would be warm during the night.

She looked at the sleeping girl for a minute, then got ready for bed herself. She slipped into bed, then lay there for a while thinking about Harpy. The girl would need a lot of help adjusting to her new form. In the morning Jean would try to help Harpy find some friends to help her adjust. Feeling better know Jean fell asleep.

  
  


END CHAPTER TWO.

  
  



	3. HARPY MAKES TROUBLE

X-MEN R

HARPY: THE BEGINNING

  
  


CHAPTER THREE: HARPY MAKES TROUBLE

  
  


When Harpy awoke the next morning she slipped out of bed. Jean was still asleep.

"Harpy explore!" she thought to herself. She looked down at what she was wearing. She was wearing an ankle length night gown that Jean had altered in the back to accommodate her wings. Other than the night gown she didn't have anything else on.

"All this Harpy have." then she smiled. "Harpy no care. Explore go anyway."

Harpy opened the door to the room and stepped out into the hallway. It was empty At the moment. Harpy was excited. What an adventure!

"Harpy like." she thought. "Place Harpy for is this."

Happily trilling and whistling, Harpy continued to explore. All of a sudden she stopped.

"Bathroom Harpy need." She thought. "Can't find! Harpy go need fast! HELP!!!" Harpy's frantic psychic cry was heard by Jean. Jean rushed out of her room and ran to Harpy's side. "Here I'll take you to one, okay?"

"YES!" Cried Harpy again. "GO HARPY NEED! GO HARPY NEED!!"

Jean threw open a door. "Here you go," Harpy almost knocked Jean off her feet getting in. She came out a minute later, a look of relief on her face.

"Go Harpy explore more!" Harpy said happily, starting to walk away. Jean caught her by the arm.

"Oh, no you don't." she told Harpy sternly. You are going nowhere until you're dressed decently. Now come with me."

She led the unwilling Harpy back to her room and shut the door.

"Here," said Jean, 'Let me help you with this." She helped Harpy remove the night gown carefully. Then she took a closer look at Harpy. The sixteen year old girl stood only 4'10 and weighed at the most eighty pounds. She had the body of a goddess, beautiful in form. Her pure black feathered wings had a wing span of twenty feet and reached from her shoulders to her ankles.

Just then came a knock on the door. "Jean?" Called Scott's voice.

Jean opened the door a crack. "Hi, Scott."

"Every thing okay?" asked Scott.

"Everything's fine. Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Scott replied. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go get Ororo. Tell her to bring several one piece dresses and some undergarments." Jean asked of him.

"Sure thing." Scott said, then left.

A minute later Ororo knocked and came in.

"Here are the clothes you wanted. What do we do now?" Ororo asked.

"We're going to see if we can find something for Harpy to wear. Come help me."

"Harpy." Jean said. "Come here."

Harpy wandered over to them. "What want with Harpy?"

"Put these on." Ororo told her handing her a pair of panties. Harpy looked confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I said to." Ororo answered.

"Okay." Harpy said, putting them on.

After modifying all the dresses, they then started trying to fit them on Harpy.

Jean handed Harpy a dress and told her to put it on. Harpy did so. Then she ripped it off. "Not feel good! Not wear!!"

"Okay. Try this one." Said Jean handing Harpy another dress.

Harpy put it on then ripped it off to.

"No like! Harpy no wear anything!!"

"You can't do that Harpy." Ororo told her.

"Why?" Harpy asked irritably.

"Because you can't walk around naked." Jean said.

"Harpy no understand."

Just try this one." Ororo said.

She handed Harpy a long filmy dress. Harpy put it on, wiggled around in it.

"HARPY LIKE! HARPY LIKE! HARPY WEAR!!" And then Harpy threw herself into Jean's arms.

Ororo watched them for a second, then said, "I think she's taken with you Jean."

"I know." Jean sighed looking down at Harpy, happily snuggling in her arms.

  
  


END CHAPTER THREE.

  
  



	4. CHAPTER FOUR: HARPY MAKES FRIENDS

X-MEN R  
  
HARPY: THE BEGINNING  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: HARPY MAKES FRIENDS  
  
After prying Harpy off of Jean, the three of them went down to breakfast. At the mention of breakfast, Harpy got excited. "Meat!" She cried. "Meat Harpy WANT!!!" Jean and Ororo each took an arm and led Harpy, who was bouncing along excitedly, along the hallway and down the stairs, to breakfast. As they walked along the hallways became crowded as other students came out of their rooms and were heading to breakfast themselves. At the entrance to the dining room they ran into a girl who Jean thought would be perfect with Harpy. The girl was Rogue and Jean stopped to talk with her. "Hey, could you hold up a minute Rogue," asked Jean "Sure." Answered Rogue. "This is Harpy. I'd like it if you could show her around and get her used to things around here." "Sure thing, Jean." Said Rogue. Jean left Harpy with Rogue. "C'Mon," said Rogue, taking one of Harpy's taloned hands into one of her gloved ones. She led Harpy over to a small table and they both sat down. "I'm Rogue. What's your name?" Harpy tilted her head in a birdlike fashion while chirping and trilling. She looked into Rogue's eyes. "Harpy." She answered into Rogue's mind. "Harpy, me!" "Welcome to the school Harpy, you Hungry?" "Yes" Harpy Mindspoke excitedly. "Harpy hungry!!! Harpy food need!!!" "Okay, okay." Rogye laughed. "Anything in particular?" "MEAT!!! Harpy need Meat!!!" "Will bacon, saugage and ham do?" rogue asked. "YES!! LOTS!!" "Okay I'll Be Right Back." Rogue left to get the food. Harpy looked around her. There were a lot of people for sure, and some of them were looking at HER!! Harpy saw Jean at a table with Scott and Ororo. A minute later Rogue returned with the food. She put a plate piled with bacon, saugage and ham before Harpy and sat down with her own eggs and toast. Harpy chirped happily and picked up a fork and knife. They were hard to use. Frustated Harpy put them back down and sat there brooding. "You need some Help?" Rogue asked her. Then an Idea came to harpy and she trilled happily. She laid a piece of ham on another [plate, then used a talon to cut it like a knife, then speared it on a talon's tip and ate it. "That was a smart idea Harpy." Rogue told her, impressed. "I would never have thought if doing it that way." As Harpy continued to eat, Rogue watched her. She thought to herself that Harpy was like a human bird of prey. Everything about her was built to make her perform in a predatory fashain. From her wings and body, down to her mind and personality. But she was also capable of great kindness and gentleness. Rogue decided that she liked Harpy. Harpy was going to be a big hit at the school. At that moment a boy walked up to the table. "Hi, Rogue. Who's the new chick?" Harpy looked up at him when he said this. Her eyes narrowed menancingly, Then with a screech of fury she launched her self at him. "HARPY REND!!!!" She mindyelled. She knocked him down and landed on him. Digging her foot talons deep into his abdomen she lifted a taloned hand to strike. "Harpy, NO!!" Jean, Scott and Ororo pulled her off the boy.  
  
Jean, Ororo, get her out of here." Scott said, then knelt next to the boy. Jean and Ororo tooke a confused Harpy out of the area and into an empty classroom. "Harpy!" Said Jean angrily. "What did you do that for?" "Harpy protect food." "He wasn't after your food." Ororo told her. "You can't do things like that." Harpy started to cry. She couldn't understand what she did wrong but she was upset because everyone was mad at her. Ororo understanding thistook Harpy into her arms and tried to comfort the sobbing girl. She and Jean looked at eachother. This was going to be harder than they had thought.  
  
END CHAPTER FOUR. 


End file.
